


When the Fog Lifted

by Specks_of_Love



Series: The Butterfly Event [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU Heavy, Forbidden Affairs, Headcanons Everywhere, Interspecies Much Later On, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multiple Storylines, Orc/Human - Freeform, Plot-heavy, Romance, Series, Spirits, long story, non-canon locations, troll/human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azeroth has vastly forgotten of its Tribal people, but not the Night Elves. </p>
<p>The Duskfog Isles, the home of the those gifted with deep connections to the world around them and sent into hiding by Spiritual allies, will once again return to Azeroth. </p>
<p>However, for the first time, these Tribes will return to a different Azeroth, one now swarmed with various new species of another world, all unaware of this legend. </p>
<p>They enter unprepared for the savagery that may greet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Fog Lifted

_  
Many centuries ago, Azeroth contained more than just kingdoms and conquered land. No, they also had many populous tribes of people skilled in the arts of magic and spiritual connection. _

_The Agualamba Tribe, noted long ago for their close connections to the powerful ocean spirit, Appalaicia, and the oceanic creatures that aided them._

_The Duszaostoi Tribe, once widely known for their skilled Spirit Walkers and Shamans with the power to connect to the Yggodrasil, a protected spirit tree with strong magical energy._

_But over the many years these tribes existed, they found the push of other kingdoms to be too great. Soon, war and chaos was forced into hand and these peaceful tribes found their land being stripped away mile by mile._

_Pleading for help, an exchange was made. The spirits and protectors gathered and willed the lands of the tribes to rise and take flight. Thus, the Duskfog Isles were created, lands that float along Azeroth’s ocean in a time loop while the outside world passes by unaware._

_Every few centuries, on the Heel of Duskfog, the islands return to the present day Azeroth’s oceans in order to replenish its magic to take off once more._

_And the Heel of Duskfog is upon us. A very new, very different Azeroth will greet them. Filled with new species, wars, rulers and conflict, these tribespeople must adapt quickly...or risk losing themselves to a new set of diverse peoples before the next Heel comes to pass._


End file.
